Under the Orders
by lascrea
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga terpaksa dilelang oleh keluarganya sendiri demi menutupi hutang-hutang ayahnya. Dan pembelinya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pengusaha gila yang memperlakukan Hinata seperti hewan? (Discontinued SORRY) ㅡ kalau tuhan mengkehendaki bakal saya lanjutin :'D


**Title :** Under the Orders

 **Cast :** Naruto Uzumaki × Hinata Hyuuga

 **WARNING :** Cerita ini sudah pasaran dan sangat Maenstrim. Saya minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan atau sejenisnya karena saya sudah mewanti-wanti kalau ini cerita maenstrim.-_- maaf atas segala kekurangannya saya masih sangat abal-abal -_- dan kalau bahasanya aneh maaf karena saya bukan penggemar jepang atau anime. Kebetulan saja saya suka Naruto karena seksi-.- sudahlah selamat membaca :D

Uzumaki Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya, pewaris tunggal Uzumaki _Group_ itu mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk melalui celah tirainya, dan barulah ketika seluruh kesadarannya terkumpul pemuda itu sadar bahwa hari sudah pagi.

Naruto berinisiatif untuk mandi karena tubuhnya terasa berkeringat. Ketika pemuda itu berusaha duduk barulah ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Naruto sontak terkejut tapi ia segera membuang keterkejutannya karena setelah itu dia betul-betul ingat bahwa ada seorang wanita yang bermalam di kamarnya.

Di usia seorang manusia yang menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun, bermalam dengan lawan jenis pastilah merujuk kepada _sex_. Pemuda itu menghela napas, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tangan yang melingkar erat di pingganya, wanita di sampingnya itu sama sekali tak terusik ketika Naruto juga melepaskan ereksinya yang masih tertanam di dalam wanita itu.

Rupanya mereka telanjang bulat di balik selimut. Naruto mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggang, pemuda itu kemudian membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dengan air dan mulai menggosok gigi. Setelah kegiatannya di kamar mandi selesai, Naruto mengambil salah satu _tuxedo_ biru dongker yang ada di almarinya.

Pemuda itu lalu mengambil uang satu juta yen yang tergeletak di atas meja – uang yang seingat Naruto disiapkan khusus untuk membayar wanita malamnya. Naruto melempar uang itu tepat ke samping sang wanita sebagai bayarannya, dan setelahnya pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung meninggalkan kamar.

Begitulah kegiatan Uzumaki Naruto setiap pagi – sebenarnya tidak setiap pagi juga – karena dia tidak bercinta setiap hari. Naruto adalah sosok yang pemilih, sekali mencari pelacur dia akan mengambil pelacur hebat dengan harga tertinggi. Seusai bercinta mereka akan tertidur bersama dan keesokan paginya Naruto selalu memberikan uang para pelacur itu dengan cara sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada wanita tadi. Dan ketika ia pulang, kamarnya sudah harus bersih dan rapi.

Pemuda itu mengecek jam di tangannya, pukul delapan pagi. Hari ini jadwalnya cukup padat mulai dari menghadiri rapat, pameran, dan bertemu komisaris. Naruto segera menaiki avendatornya yang sudah siap di depan pintu rumahnya.

Tidak butuh lama untuk sampai ke Uzumaki _Group_. Pemuda itu keluar dari avendatornya dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu penjaga. Ia segera melangkah memasuki gedung, staff-staff dan para pekerja lainnya menghormat ketika dirinya lewat, Naruto bahkan tak perlu repot-repot membalas perlakuan mereka.

Dihormati dan disanjung – Naruto lahir untuk mendapatkan dua penghormatan itu – sejak kecil, bahkan ketika dirinya belum bisa apa-apa, ia telah tumbuh dalam sorotan media. Tapi Naruto selalu mengabaikannya, walau terkesan tidak peduli, yang dilakukannya hanyalah berusaha menerima. Karena kemanapun dirinya pergi, orang-orang tak dikenalnnya mulai mendekat dan memberikannya senyuman palsu, mereka meletakkan Naruro di atas bayangan tahta walau dirinya tidak bertindak sedikitpun. Mereka memperlakukan Naruto selayaknya dewa tanpa alasan yang jelas, semua itu tidak menganggunya, bahkan dia menikmatinya. Naruto tidak peduli mereka berpura-puta atau tidak, walaupun mereka berpura-pura, selama ini hidupnya selalu menyenangkan, ia tidak merasa dirugikan. Hanya saja, terkadang ada waktu di mana dirinya merasa lelah, di mana ia membutuhkan orang yang betul-betul menerimanya apa adanya dan bisa menjadi tempaynya bersandar.

Tapi selama dua puluh delapan tahun, tidak ada jenis orang yang seperti itu.

Saat Naruto membuka ruangan keejanya, Sasuke Uchiha sudah berdiri di salah satu sisi ruangan menghadap kearah jendela yang menyajikan pandangan Tokyo. Yah, selalu saja seperti ini, Sasuke selalu bersikap semaunya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena Sasuke adalah sahabat karibnya, mungkin Naruto sudah melaporkan pemuda itu kepolisi.

"Pukul delapan lebih dua puluh menit. Kau datang lebih lambat dari biasanya." Ujar Sasuke yang berjalan menuju sofa, pemuda itu menaikkan kakinya di atas meja membuat Naruto mengernyit.

"Sejujurnya aku lembur semalaman." Jawab Naruto. Ia tidak berbohong, semalam Naruto tidur jam dua dini hari.

"Pekerjaan atau _sex_?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Tidak mungkin yang pertama kan?"

Naruto melepas jas kerjanya dan menyampirkannya di belakang kursi. Pemuda itu duduk dan segera memgambil berkas-berkas yang sudah ada di mejanya. "Omong-omong, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto, matanya tak lepas dari berkas di tangannya.

"Salah satu _club_ ku akan melakukan pelelangan perawan malam ini, aku bertaruh pasti kau akan membeli salah satu di antaranya."

Naruto tampak terkejut mendengarnya tapi ia tidak berpaling dari pekerjaanya. "Percaya diri sekali kau? Sudah cukup aku menghabiskan uangku untuk bermain-main dengan wanita _mu_."

Memang benar apa yang Naruto ucapkan, mayoritas wanita malamnya dipasok oleh perusahaan Sasuke. Sahabatnya itu memiliki delapan _club_ besar di Tokyo, dan semuanya memiliki koleksi pelacur tingkat tinggi.

"Sudah kukatakan aku bertaruh. Kau akan mencabut semua omong kosongmu begitu melihat stok gadis yang kupersiapkan."

"Stok? Kau mengatakannya seakan mereka adalah barang."

"Mereka memang barang _mate_. Kau bahkan menggunakannya ketika butuh dan membuangnya ketika ingin." Ujar Sasuke sebelum melanjutkannya. "Mereka ini perawan kawan, buka pelacur." Sasuke memperingatkan, Naruto tak menggubrisnya.

"Tema kali ini adalah ' _Hewan_ _Peliharaan'_ menarik bukan?"

Dari mejanya Naruto terkekeh, "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Dan seperti itulah dirimu. Jangan bertingkah seakan kau tidak tertarik, kalau kau keberatan dengam uangmu aku bisa memberikannya secara gratis." Tawar Sasuke.

Naruto berdecak, Sasuke betul-betul melawak kali ini. Ia adalah pewaris tunggal Uzumaki, satu hal yang tidak bisa di terimanya adalah menerima barang secara gratis – karena sampai mati pun hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau tahu betul sifatku Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu kau akan datang malam ini bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi, Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut Naruto sudah menghabiskan malamnya dengam tiga wanita berbeda, ada baiknya dia beristirahat di rumah dengan tenang. Tapi mengingat kali ini sasarannya adalah perawan – yang berarti seorang gadis – ada baiknya juga kalau hari ini ia datang.

"Kau sangat naif."

"Aku akan datang dan berhentilah bicara." Sentak Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dari awal dia sudah menduga Naruto tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini meski harus melawan sifat keras kepala Naruto dulu, baginya itu tak masalah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku saja? Keberadaanmu cukup mengangguku."

"Aku tahu kau akan menolak jadi aku harus memberimu sedikit paksaan." Jawab Sasuke. Tepat saat itu pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka, seorang wanita berambut _pink_ masuk membawa setumpuk berkas untuk diserahkan kepada Naruto.

"Dan juga untuk bertemu dengannya."

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Hinata menopang kedua telapak tangannya di meja rias untuk membantunya berdiri, namun yang terjadi air matanya kembali menetes ketika menatap pantulan tubuhnya sendiri.

Gadis itu merosot jatuh dengan tangannya yang menggenggam meja, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir walau ia sudah menangis lebih dari setengah hari. Rasa takut menyeruak menguasai setiap inci tubuhnya, badannya bergetar hebat seiring dengan tangisannya yang semakin keras. Pada mulanya Hinata pikir semua ini hanyalah minpi – tapi itu tidak benar, nyatanya waktu terus bergulir sebagai bukti, masih ada empat jam, empat jam sebelum dirinya benar-benar dilelang.

Hinata merasa dirinya betul-betul hina, walaupun semua ini bukan kemauannya, tapi cepat atau lambat ia tetap akan menjadi bagian dari dunia bejat ini. Hinata pikir semua ini hanyalah permainan yang direncanakan keluarganya untuk menyambut hari ulang tahunnya, namun ketika ayahnya menunjukkan kontrak yang tertulis tanda tangan ayahnya membuat segalanya menjadi jelas.

Ia selalu berharap bahwa ini memang mimpi buruk dan suatu saat ia akan terbangun dengan kenyataan yang lain. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dunia tidak adil padanya, Hinata tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ayahnya yang bergonta-ganti pekerjaan dan selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, atau ibunya yang berdiam diri di kamar sepanjang hari merenungi keluarga mereka. Pada awalnya Hinata pikir itu hanyalah kekurangan dari keluarganya, dia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk bekerja paruh waktu tapi kedua orang tuanya terus melarangnya.

"Kau fokuslah untuk sekolah."

Selalu itu, itu dan itu yang Hinata dengar setiap dia berusaha membantu. Karena penolakan tegas seperti itulah yang membuat Hinata percaya sepenuhnya pada ayah dan ibunya bahwa suatu saat kehidupan mereka akan membaik, tapi nyantanya…

"Ayahmu terjerat hutang 150 juta yen. Ayah diancam akan dibunuh jika tidak membayarnya dalam waktu dekat."

150 juta yen bukanlah nominal yang sedikit, bahkan itu tergolong sangat-sangat banyak. Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis dan terkejut saat itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang ayahnya perbuat hingga menghasilkan hutang sebanyak itu. Jikalau semua uang itu untuk keluarganya, pastilah selama beberapa waktu Hinata bisa merasakan hidup enak, tapi Hinata tak pernah merasakannya.

Merasa hanya menjadi bebuan, Hinata kemudian datang menawarkan bantuan – mereka bisa menyicil hutangnya. Tapi lagi-lagi pernyataan itu dengan tegas ditolak oleh kedua orang tuanya. Hinata hanya bisa bersabar hingga menunggu waktu jatuh tempo, mungkin ayah dan ibunya telah menyiapkan rencana untuk membayar semua hutang itu.

Dan ternyata benar, memang ada satu rencana yang sangat brilian dan takkan pernah terlupakan oleh Hinata, yaitu dengan…

Menjual dirinya.

Hinata meringis tiap kali mengingatnya. Bahkan kala itu ia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi – tidak ada jalan keluar, perusahaan yang membelinya telah mentransfer sejumlah uang dan ayahnya telah menggunakannya untuk melunasi hutang. Hinata selalu berpikir, Mengapa demikian? Haruskah semuanya seperti ini?

Apa dia benar-benar tak berguna? Apa dia sangat buruk hingga tak dihargai? – Hinata akan membantu apapun asalkan, Oh Tuhan…kenapa harus _dia_?

Hinata merasakan pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Gadis itu segera mengusap sisa airmatanya. Tak perlu menoleh sudah jelas bahwa sosok itu adalah ayahnya.

"Hinata?" suara berat itu memanggilnya. Hinata memutar tubuhnya, meringkuk dalam pelukannya sendiri.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Hiashi lagi. Hinata menggeleng cemas, tubuhnya menggigil. Hiashi berjongkok di depan Hinata, manik lavendernya memandang lurus mengamati wajah putrinya.

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan lolos mengenai pipi Hinata, gadis itu menahan dirinya agar tidak memekik atau Hiashi akan memukulnya lebih parah lagi. "Sudah kukatakan berhentilah menangis seperti gadis cengeng!" sentak Hiashi. Hinata menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisannya tak terjatuh.

"Walaupun kau menangis hingga matamu buta tidak akan ada yang berubah." Jelas Hiashi. Hinata mengangguk lemah, gadis itu merasakan ayahnya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Ia mendongak dan mendapati ayahnya masih berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya,

"Persiapkan dirimu. Aku akan kemari setengah jam lagi."

* * *

Naruto mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh, jadwalnya hari ini sangat padat. Meski tak membutuhkan kekuatan fisik, tapi cukup sudah ia memeras otaknya untuk hari ini. Naruto merasakan ponsel di sakunya berkgetar, segera diambilnya ponsel itu dan ternyata satu pesan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

' _Kutunggu kedatanmu oke? Di sini sangat seru. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak kemari.'_

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang susah konsisten pada keputusannya. Tubuhnya merasa lelah tapi pikirannya tak pernah berhenti memikirkan gadis-gadis baru yang begitu menggoda. Terlebih gadis ini dijual, otomatis Naruto bisa memilikimnua bukan? memikirkannya saja sudah menggiurkan – bagaimana rasanya jika dirinya memiliki satu hewan peliharaan sendiri?

Meski dengan perasaan tak ikhlas, Naruto tetap memakai jasnya dan turun menemui avendatornya. Pemuda itu segera menerobos jalanan Tokyo yang semakin sesak dimalam hari, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Benar saja, salah satu _club_ milik keluarga Uchiha itu terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Naruto segera memasuki _club_ itu mencari Sasuke, Sasuke telah memberinya akses khusus bagi dirinya untuk masuk tanpa membeli tiket terlebih dulu. Pemuda itu melihat Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa merah maroon, dengan dua gadis di pergelangan lengannya. Sasuke tampak tak menyadari kehadirannya, jadi Nauruto berdeham sejenak untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Sudah kukatakan kau pasti datang." Kata Sasuke – kedua gadis di kanan kirinya ikut memandang Naruto. Wajah mereka memanas tatkala mata biru safir Naruto balas menatap mereka, wajar saja, wajah Naruto sanga tegas dan berwibawa, tipikal _gentleman_.

"Diamlah Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kedua gadisnya. Gadis-gadis itu tertawa geli kemudian mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan sofa.

"Tidak sopan kau menyuruhku untuk berdiri lebih lama." Protes Naruto.

"Hmm…itu karena kedua gadis tadi cukup menghiburku."

"Ck! Berhenti basa-basi, mana pelelangannya?" tanya Naruto _to the point_. Sasuke meliriknya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kenapa bertanya? Aku mengundangmu bukan berarti tentang pelelangan. Bukankah kau tidak akan membeli salah satu di antara gadisku?"

"Sudah kukatakan, di mana pelelangannya?"

"Haah…kau selalu saja keras kepala. Lain kali buanglah sikap naif mu itu. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi dimulai."

Naruto mendengus, benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, beberapa menit kemudian orang-orang yang ada di dalam _club_ bertepuk tangan riuh – Naruto tidak ikut melakukannya – dan seorang pembawa acada naik keatas panggung kecil yang telah disediakan.

Pembawa acara itu memulai dengan basa-basi sekenannya, Naruto bersandar di kursinya dan melipat tangan sementara Sasuke sudah berdiri membawa gelas _wine_ nya, Sasuke tampak luar biasa semangat.

"Ya, siapa namamu cantik?" tanya si pembawa acara pada gadis pertama. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sensual sebelum berkata, "Ino Yamanaka."

Walau tak begitu jelas Naruto menilai gadis itu sangat seksi, dengan pakaian ketat yang mengekspos pahanya, juga bibir pink nya yang berkilau bisa memabuat siapapun bergariah sekarang juga.

Namun sayang, gadis itu gagal menarik minat Naruto – bahkan dengan gadis selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, hingga gadis keenam.

"Beginikah sekarang seleramu?" singgung Naruto, tersirat ejekan disetiap perkataanya.

"Yah, tidak kusangka sepertinya kelas gadis mu jadi semakin tinggi? Atau saraf libidomu sepertinya yang sudah mati?" balas Sasuke. Naruto menggeram tertahan, pemuda itu menuangkan segelas _whiskey_ ke dalam gelasnya dan meneguk cairan berwarna kehitaman itu, dengan segera rasa panas menjalar ke dalam setiap bagian tenggorokannya.

 _We'll_ ini lebih baik.

"Diamlah, aku tidak memintamu untuk berkomentar." Jawab Naruto. Sasuke tak meresponnya, mungkin Sasuke tengah mencibirnya di balik punggunya. Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya, pemuda itu kemudian menendang kaki Sasuke pelan sehingga pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh.

"Hei…"

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke sekenannya – sepertinya dia menjadi kesal.

"Kalau salah satu gadis di sana menjadi milikku, aku tak perlu mengembalikannya kan? Maksudku dia benar-benar untukku."

"Sejak kapan barang yang dibeli harus dikembalikan ke tokonya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, Naruro berdecak lagi, sepertinya berdecak adalah kegiatan favoritnya hari ini.

"Aku bertanya serius…"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tentu saja dia sepenuhnya milikmu. Kupikir kau cukup cerdas." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala, dua gadis telah berlalu dan kini gadis kedelapan. Naruto merasa heran karena gadis yang dilelang banyak jumlahnya, biasanya Sasuke menyediakan tiga atau lima, itupun tidak ada yang perawan.

' _Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menerima perawan sebanyak itu? Apa perawan sekarang jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada yang sudah tidak perawan?_ ' pikir Naruto bodoh.

Kemudian tibalah saat gadis ke sembilan, Naruto merasa bosan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali pulang, tapi sepertinya gadis ke sembilan ini adalah gadis terakhir. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama ketika gadis dengan _dress_ ungu yang mengekspos belahan dadanya naik keatas panggung. Berbeda dengan kedelapan gadis lain, gadis itu menunduk, matanya sembab, semua orang bisa melihat kalau gadis itu baru saja menangis.

Tapi itulah poin pentingnya, bibirnya yang merah merekah, dan wajahnya yang juga memerah, dan ketika dia mendongak – _Wow_! Matanya berwarna lavender, terlihat sayu dan seksi secara perlahan, Naruto tak pernah tahu bahwa seorang manusia bisa memiliki mata seindah itu.

"Siapa namamu gadis manis?" tanya sang pembawa acara. Gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah _mic_ dengan ragu.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga."

Oh! Hinata Hyuga…Naruto seolah tersentak dari lamunanya sendiri. Pemuda itu menurunkan pandangannya ke tubuh Hinata, menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhnya. Dadanya yang terlihat sintal meski masih tertutup _dress_ , ukurannya juga lumayan – Naruto meneguk ludahnya – dan pahanya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat sekana belum pernah tersentuh.

Membayangkan ada orang lain yang menyentuh gadis itu selain dirinya membuat perutnya mual, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit ia sudah melamun dua kali. Dan kali ini keadaan menjadi riuh, para pengunjung berlomba-lomba menyebutkan nominal yang lebih tinggi di antara yang lain.

' _Gadis ini laku, bahkan paling laku.'_ Pikirnya lagi.

"Dua ratus juta yen!" sahut suara melengking dari ujung ruangan. Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara, rupanya pemilik suara itu adalah pria gendut, pendek, dan berkumis tebal, cukup untuk membuat Naruto mendengus. Suasana menjadi hening, Naruto mengernyit keras, rupanya tidak ada yang bisa menawar lebih tinggi dari pak tua itu.

"Dua ratus juta yen? Apa ada yang masih bisa menawar lagi?" tanya si pembawa acara. Naruto menatap gadis itu, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto tahu gadis itu takut. Memikirkannya lagi tentang bagaimana gadis itu disentuh oleh pak tua itu sesuka hatinya membuatnya kesal, Naruto tak dapat mengelak bahwa ia ingin memiliki Hinata. Cukup sudah ia berlagak munafik hari ini. Memiliki Hinata berarti ia harus merogoh kocek diatas dua ratua juta yen, sekaya apapun Naruto, pemuda itu mengakui bahwa dua ratus juta yen bukan jumlah yang kecil.

"Baik sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang mempu menawar lagi…" si pembawa acara membuak suara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu gadis ini…"

 _Argh…presetan dengan semuanya!_

"Dua ratus lima puluh juta yen!" sahut sebuah suara. Sontak seisi ruangan menoleh mencari si pemilik suara itu, tak terkecuali Hinata, Naruto tahu gadis itu memandangnya karena dirinya lah yang baru mengatakannya.

Naruto menegak gelas _whiskey_ nya untuk terakhir kali, maniknya tak lepas dari manik lavender Hinata yang terus memandangnya. Gadis itu terlihat takut, masih sama seperti tadi tapi Naruto bisa merasakan ekspresi kelegaan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Wow! Angka yang cukup berani! Sepertinya, sudah tidak ada yang menawar lebih tinggi lagi." Pembawa acara itu menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Baiklah, berarti Nona…tuanmu sekarang adalah…" pembawa acara itu menghentikan kalimatnya dan memandang Naruto penuh tanda tanya, pemuda itu mengangkat nomornya yang tergeletak di atas meja, Naruto lupa mengangkatnya.

"Tuan bernomor seratus kosong satu!"

* * *

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, pemuda itu menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pengusaha. Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, pemuda itu menekan tombol _open_ pada kunci itu dan avendator merahnya berkedip sekali, kemudian ia menoleh kepada Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya, Naruto menghela napas.

"Kau, masuklah dulu ke dalam mobil itu, aku akan menyusul." Titahnya pelan. Hinata mendongak dan mengangguk, cepat-cepat gadis itu melangkah menuju mobil yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, Naruto mengawasinya hingga gadis itu benar-benar masuk.

Hinata mengusap pergelangan lengannya sendiri, gadis itu sudah tak mampu lagi menangis, air matanya telah mengering, dan lagipula ia sadar bahwa menangis takkan mengubah segalanya. Hal ini telah terjadi, dia telah dibeli sesuai rencana ayahnya. Sekarang ia memiliki seorang tuan, Hinata memandang sesosok pria berjas biru dongker yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang, itulah tuannya, sampai sekarang pun Hinata tak tahu siapa nama tuannya itu.

Entah dia harus merasa lega atau tidak karena yang membelinya bukanlah pria tua gemuk seperti ekspektasinya. Tapi pemuda itu belum tentu orang yang baik, apa yang akan terjadi padanya semua itu tergantung pada keputusannya, apakah dia akan dipekerjakan sebagai pembantu, atau budak seks, semua itu memenuhi otaknya dan rasanya nyaris meledak.

Bagaimana kalau tuannya adalah seosok pemuda yang kasar, pemarah dan pelaku kekerasan fisik? Bagaimana kalau tuannya memperlakukannya seperti hewan peliharaan sungguhan?

Bagaimana-bagaimana kalau…

 **KLIK** …

Hinata mengehentikan pikirannya ketika merasakan pintu di sebelahnya terbuka. Pemuda itu masuk, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengusap pelipisnya, Hinata melirik tuannya itu, dia terlihat kelelahan. Pemuda di sampingnya itu menatapnya secara terang-terangan, Hinata bisa mengetahuinya walau hanya melirik, tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa merinding, Hinata bergerak gelisah di kursinya berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Hei…" panggil pemuda itu, suaranya besar dan serak. "Apa kau selalu seperti itu jika seseorang memandangmu?" tanyanya. Hinata menggeleng, mendadak seluruh syarafnya menjadi lemah.

"Tatap aku gadis 250 juta yenku!" sentaknya, Hinata tersentak dan secata refleks ia menoleh. Manik lavendernya bertemu manik biru safir Naruto yang sejernih laut, jantungnya berdegup keras, wajah tuannya sangat tegas, bibirnya merah sedikit pucat, hidungnya mancung dan agak bengkok, rahangnya yang tegas, dan tiga garis di kanan kiri pipinya yang terlihat menggoda.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tuannya sangatlah tampan.

Naruto menarik napas. "Biasakanlah mulai sekarang. Karena aku akan lebih sering menatap tubuhmu."

* * *

SELESAI PART 1.

Saya butuh saran, apa terlalu pendek? Kurang realistis dan semacamnya? mind to RnR?


End file.
